La vie de Rantaro Amami
by Tagada Flower
Summary: Rantaro se retrouve dans ce fameux cinéma ou notre vie défile sous nos yeux après notre mort afin que les défunts face part de leurs regrets et rigolent de leurs bêtises, mais quel sera la réaction de notre Aventurier "survivant" quand sa mémoire reviendra petit à petit...?
1. Le début après la fin

Ahhhh...Je suis mort, je veux dire enfin mort. Je devrais sans doute m'expliquer.

Je suis Rantaro Amami, un lycéen pas vraiment comme les autres car cela fait maintenant 2 ans et demi que je vais plus en cours, je ne me rappelle même plus combien de temps je suis resté dans une salle de classe, un trimestre peut-être, pas plus...Je ne m'en souvient plus. Je suis L'ultime Aventurier, née pour vivre de grande aventure et mes années blanches de lycées sont due a cela.  
Le monde regorge de personne possédant des talents ultimes et j'en suis l'un d'entre eux, mais ses personnes sont souvent les cibles d'un jeu macabre, de tuerie qui perdurent depuis des années ou plus souvent des lycéens ultime sont kidnappés et emmenés dans des endroits sans issus ou un maître du jeu leurs ordonnent de s'entre tuer et cela fini toujours dans le sang et les larmes.

J'ai déjà survécu a deux tueries, ce qui m'a valu un autre talent, celui du Survivant Ultime, malheureusement la troisième me fut fatal.

Et me voilà donc dans une salle de cinéma, seul, devant le grand écran encore noir, je me demande bien ce que je fais ici...  
Une personne venant de rentrer se présente devant moi, une jeune fille a l'uniforme court , courbes rebondies et au cheveux blond coiffé en deux couettes, elle me regarde avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Pupupuuu ! Alors quels sensations la mort et le désespoir t'ont-ils procurés ?

Il me semble la connaître, mais je n'arrive pas a me souvenir de grand chose, je soupire de manière nonchalante devant l'arrogance de ce nouveau personnage.

\- Pas grand chose, un vide sans doute.  
\- Ohh que tu es ennuyeux ! Mais sache que tu es ici pour faire le point sur ta vie ! Je vais regarder avec toi !  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'étais pas dans ma vie à ce que je sache, même si la plupart de mes souvenirs restent vagues.  
\- Je sais, je sais ! Ne te rend pas plus ennuyeux que tu ne l'est ! Je suis une grande curieuse !

Elle décide de s'asseoir a coté de moi, un bol de pop corn dans les bras, elle m'en a proposé mais j'ai refusé, n'ayant plus la sensation de faim et n'étant de base pas bien gourmand.  
L'écran s'alluma alors, je ne pensais pas vivre une tel scène un jours...


	2. Rencontre avec un souvenir perdu

Rencontre avec un souvenir perdu.

Je me vois sur un bateau avec toute ma famille, mes douze sœurs, ma belle mère et mon père, partant pour une île.  
A cet époque j'étais déjà en quête d'aventure et profité de chaque voyage pour m'éclipser a la recherche de sensation forte, retrouvant toujours mon chemin a temps.  
Ma famille avait maintenant l'habitude de mes petites marches en solitaires et mes retours au dernier moment, souvent les vêtements déchirés et quelques égratignures bénignes.  
Mais je savais que ce jours la n'étais pas comme les autres...  
Lors de ce voyage, j'étais partit comme toujours mais je n'avais pas remarqué que Nanako, ma plus jeune sœur m'avait suivie, voulant prendre mon exemple.  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence comme sa disparition...Je m'en suis tellement voulue, étant très proches de mes sœurs, les protégeant au possible du mieux que je pouvais.  
Je ne pouvais pas rentrer sans l'avoir retrouvée, et mon père me donna son accord, connaissant mon désespoir de me voir comme un frère indigne.  
Nanako, tu es ma nouvelle quêtes et je ferrais tout pour te retrouver !

J'entends un rire moqueur a coté de moi, je retourne lentement la tête et je vis la jeune blonde la main devant la bouche, essayant de cacher quelques rires.

\- C'est mon histoire qui te fait tant rire ?  
\- Ahahahaha ! J'ai l'impression de voir un animé ! Un grand frère dévoué a retrouver sa petite sœur chéri qui n'est sans doute plus de ce monde, quel drama ! Si je n'étais pas déjà morte je pense que ton histoire m'aurait tué !

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres et me regard repris la direction du grand écran.

Pendant des semaines je parcourus les villages de l'île en quête de Nanako, sans rien trouver, mais je ne baissa pas les bras pour autant, essayant de voir la situation de manière positive.  
C'est alors qu'en rentrant dans une école abandonné un sentiment de légèreté envahi mon corps et je compris que je tombait dans l'inconscience.  
A mon réveil je n'étais plus dans l'école en question mais dans un bâtiment bien étrange, totalement blanc.  
Mon portable était introuvable mais je réussi malgré mon malaise a me relever et a faire le tour de l'endroit, cette salle...elle ressemble a une cellule, les barreaux aux fenêtres, les meubles simple et vides...Suis-je en prison ?

\- Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Cette voix douce et féminine venait de la porte, je me suis précipité vers elle, essayant de l'ouvrir mais impossible.

\- Oui il y a quelqu'un.  
\- Écoute, je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu t'écartera ! Fais moi confiance !  
\- D'accord...

Je me suis alors préparé, restant pour le moment devant la porte, me demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire quand elle dira le nombre trois.

\- Un !

\- Deux !

En cet instant je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, la porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et une masse tomba sur moi, m'emportant dans la chute.  
Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais au sol, une ombre sur moi qui releva la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètre de la mienne.  
Des cheveux blond doré, bouclés aux extrémités attaché en une haute queue de cheval noué d'un ruban argent et des yeux couleur lagon...  
Après quelques secondes à se fixer elle fit un bon en arrière et s'inclina devant moi tandis que je m'étais redressé en me frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre pour ouvrir !  
\- Tu aurais pue prévenir quand même...  
\- Je suis trop impulsive...J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal !

Elle s'était alors remise droite afin de me faire face, le visage confus et je pu voir clairement qui elle était.  
Elle portait un uniforme scolaire, le haut a manche longue blanc aux extrémités rouge, pareil pour le col et un ruban faisant office de cravate, elle portait le symbole de son école sur celui-ci, suivit d'une longue jupe rouge coupé sur le coté et descendant en dégradé, des chaussettes hautes noir et des chaussures classiquee.  
Quand elle remarqua mon regard insistant sur elle ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine très développé.

\- Ne me détaille pas comme ça, c'est embarrassant !

Je me demandait même pourquoi ai-je eu l'idée de la regarder ainsi, elle a du me prendre pour un pervers ou un idiot à agir de la sorte.

\- Désolé, j'avais juste la tête ailleurs.  
\- En vue de notre condition, je veux bien te croire, mais si nous trouvons d'autres personnes évite de les regarder de cette manière, cela pourrait te rendre suspect.  
\- Tu me trouve suspect ?  
\- Non pas vraiment, tu sais j'ai l'œil pour ce genre de chose, l'œil d'une chasseuse !

Elle me fit un grand sourire en me tendant sa main, m'invitant à la serrer.

\- Chez moi c'est une manière de nous dire bonjours !

Je pris alors sa main, qui était vraiment petite face à la mienne et très douce, c'est alors qu'elle se mis à les secouer en rigolant, s'amusant de cette situation.

\- Il faut vraiment tout vous apprendre à vous les japonnais ! Dis moi, quel est ton nom ?  
\- Rantaro Amami.  
\- Moi c'est...

Comment ai-je pue oublier ce nom...Et voilà que les regrets dont l'insupportable curieuse faisait allusion arrivent.  
En parlant d'elle je la sentit se tortiller sur son siège, s'étant arrêtée de manger son pop corn et abordant un air sadique sur le visage.

\- Je le sens venir ! L'histoire dramatique ! Et surtout...SURTOUT l'histoire d'amour ! Kya !

Je me demande qui est le plus ennuyeux entre elle et moi au final...


	3. Que le jeu commence

Ma mémoire me reviens petit à petit et un pincement au cœur fait alors son apparition, comme ayant perdu quelque chose de plus important que ma propre vie...

\- Moi c'est Kate Silvany Rowen, mais appelle moi Kate et sans suffixe s'il te plaît !  
\- Simplement Kate ?  
\- Oui clairement et simplement !

Ses deux mains étaient posés sur sa taille, prenant une pose lui donnant un énorme charisme et une assurance qui lui allait très bien.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle puis se retourna vers la porte qu'elle avait enfoncé.

\- Il serait sans doute temps de partir d'ici, qu'en pense tu Amami-kun ?  
\- Oublie aussi les formes de politesse avec moi aussi et je suis d'accord pour sortir de cette pièce assez déplaisante.

Nous sortions alors de cet endroit pour arriver dans un couloir qui n'était guère mieux accueillant. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud et aucun bruit ne circulait entre les murs aussi blanc que la pièce ou nous étions précédemment.  
Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuses nous finissons notre chemin devant une grande porte noir.  
Kate saisie alors la poignée d'un geste assuré mais ne l'ouvrit pas, fixant la porte, le visage concentré.

\- Tu as peur ?  
\- Je te mentirais en te disant que non...Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait se trouver derrière cet entre noir, mais nous ne pourrons jamais le savoir si nous ne prenons pas notre courage à deux mains.

D'un mouvement rapide elle l'ouvrit et un grand rayon lumineux arriva brutalement sur nos yeux, puis après un petit temps d'adaptation nos yeux purent voir clairement ce qu'il se trouvait devant nous.  
Nous n'étions plus seul, plein d'autre étudiants s'étaient regroupés ici, portant tous des uniformes différents.  
A ce moment personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait suivre et ce qu'il allait advenir de nous.

Ma voisine agaçante s'exclama haut et fort en pointant l'écran géant du doigt.  
\- Oh je connais bien cette situation, comme c'est amusant !  
\- Tu ne dois pas être normale a trouver cela amusant.  
\- Étant une victime je comprend ton point de vue, mais de la part du maître du jeu, tout ceci est terriblement jouissif !  
\- Je me disait bien que tu n'étais pas une personne ordinaire...

Le terme tuerie pris alors un véritable sens.  
J'avais appris de la part d'un ours directeur bicolore que nous avions été choisit grâce ou à cause de nos talents ultimes.  
Monokuma tenait vraiment à ce que l'ont les utilises à mauvais escient dans le but de nous entre tuer et de crée une guerre entre lycéen ultime.  
Mon talent d'aventurier n'allait pas vraiment aider a cela, n'étant fait que pour explorer et découvrir et non pour directement toucher autrui.  
Après l'annonce de Monokuma je vis Kate trembler, mais son visage resta sérieux, ne voulant rien laisser paraître aux yeux des autres.  
C'est alors que je pus voir clairement le symbole ornant le dos de son uniforme, une flèche formant une croix avec un fusil, serais-ce un indice ?  
Tout le monde porte sur lui un petit quelque chose montrant aux autres leurs talents...

\- L'Ultime Chasseuse ?

Sans faire attention ma pensée fut dite à voix haute et elle se retourna vers moi d'un air surpris.

\- Rantaro ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?  
\- Ne serais tu pas L'ultime chasseuse ?  
\- ….En effet...

Son regard s'était baissé et l'une de ses mains agrippa une manche, je la vis se mordre la lèvres pour ensuite soupirer.

\- Tout le monde aura peur de moi, mon talent sert principalement à tuer, mais je ne ferrais jamais de mal à un être humain.

Elle partie alors à toute vitesse, prenant une autre porte que celle prise avant, allant se perdre dans l'inconnue.  
Avait-elle peur de perdre le contrôle de ce qu'elle est vraiment ?  
Je n'ai peut-être pas une bonne intuition mais même si je ne la connais que depuis quelques minutes, je suis sur qu'elle ne sera jamais coupable de quoi que se soit.  
Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait connaissance avec mes nouveaux camarades je décide d'aller dans ma nouvelle chambre, attribué par Monokuma et décris sur une carte électronique donné par ce dernier.  
\- Pff...Du repos, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin.

Couché sur mon lit mon regard fixait le plafond, me demandant quel serait la suite de toute cette histoire, allons nous vraiment nous entre tuer tel des barbare ?  
Est ce que la police aura vent de cette histoire et ferra quelque chose pour nous sauver ?  
Malheureusement a l'heure actuel je n'ai aucune réponse a ses questions.

Un bruit m'alerta et me sortit de mes pensées, j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait frappé a ma porte.  
Je me suis alors doucement approché puis l'ai ouverte avec précaution.  
Sans la chute j'aurais presque crue que cette scène m'était familière.

\- Kate ?  
\- Je tenais juste à m'excuser pour être partie tel une voleuse tout à l'heure.

En la voyant je me suis tout de suite sentit plus relaxé, si cela aurait été une autre personne je serais plus sur mes gardes...

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser, tu n'as pas à te justifier.  
\- C'est gentil...L'annonce de nuit ne va pas tarder, je ferrais mieux de filer. A demain.

Sans attendre ma réponse elle repartit en direction du dortoir des filles d'une marche rapide.  
En espérant qu'a mon réveil tout cela n'aura été qu'un rêve...

\- Un rêve, tu veux plutôt dire un cauchemars ! Non mais sérieusement , tu pense vraiment que la police serait intervenue ?! Quel naïf tu fais ?

La voix de la curieuse se fait entendre dans tout le cinéma, heureusement que nous sommes seul...

\- Tu n'essaye vraiment pas de te mettre dans la peau des gens...  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir l'INCROYABLE désespoir qui vous attends !

Plus le temps passe et plus elle me fatigue...


	4. Le jugement n'est qu'un début

Le lendemain matin touts les élèves s'étaient réunis dans une salle a mangé ayant toujours ce même décors blanc qui eu le don de me donner mal à la tête...  
Kate était présente parmi nous et sembla bien s'entendre avec certaines filles de notre groupe, j'étais soulagées de ne pas la voir seul exclus du reste de nos camarades.  
Nous avions tous élu notre « leader » Kei Takashima, l'Ultime ingénieur qui sembla fait pour ce rôle, étant droit d'esprit et aux apparences irréprochables.  
Malheureusement son rôle ne fut que de courte durée, quand il fut la victime du premier meurtre...  
Lors du procès de classe, Kate avait été directement visé par les accusations, n'ayant pas été accompagné au moment du meurtre et n'ayant pas d'alibi solide.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, j'en serais incapable !

Elle avait beau se défendre, tous semblait contre elle...C'est alors qu'un indice que j'ai pue découvrir au fil de mes explorations réussi a la sauver, incriminant par la suite un autre de mes camarades se trouvant être le vrai tueur.  
L'exécution fut pour nous un moment atroce, déjà que le procès de classe avait été un événement mentalement épuisant, alors cette nouvelle mort fut pour tout le monde la cerise sur le gâteau.  
Le soir venu, je vis Kate parler avec une autre camarades, si je me souviens bien...Yukorin Chuzuzu, l'ultime DJ, étant toujours joviale, elle fut l'une des seules a laisser tomber ses accusations envers Kate avant que je puisse montrer cette preuve qu'il la sauva.

\- Oh c'est Amami-kun !

Elle me fit des grands signes de bras en me voyant et je me suis alors approchés d'elles, sans pour autant essayer de faire part de la conversation.

\- Tu es notre sauveur ! Sans toi les autres abrutis aurait fait le mauvais choix et nous serions mort a l'heure qu'il est !  
\- Je n'ai fait que rétablir la vérité.  
\- Bien sur que Kate n'a rien fait, elle avait l'air si triste, elle est trop mignonne !

Elle serra alors Kate dans ses bras, marmonnant des choses a base de « kyu » ou « kya », elle ont l'air de bien s'entendre en tout cas.

\- Et bien tu ne viens pas Amami-kun ?  
\- Venir ? Comment ça ?  
\- Oh je crois comprendre ~

Elle relâcha son emprise sur la chasseuse et la poussa vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il fallait le dire si tu voulais l'avoir pour toi tout seul, monsieur l'aventurier~  
\- Hein?!  
\- HEIN ?!

Nous la regardions tout les deux d'un air surpris, ayant compris de manière synchronisé la fond des pensées de la Dj. Kate agita les bras devant elle et fini par lui pincer les joues.

\- Arrêtes avec ça, c'est pas marrant !  
\- Kate est rouge, elle est rouge !  
\- Arrête je te dis !

J'ai alors profité de cette opportunité pour m'en aller discrètement et les laisser se débrouiller entre fille...Ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas vraiment pas mon truc...

Dans la salle la blonde se mis alors a crier comme une hystérique, ne me laissant pas le temps de me boucher les oreilles.

\- Rahhh quel loser tu fais ! Tu aurais du profiter ! A cet âge tu as le droit de consommer les fruits que la nature te donne !  
\- Pourquoi je continue a t'écouter au juste ?  
\- Pupupuuuu, parce que tu es obligé !  
\- Je me disait bien...

Et sans m'en rendre compte nous avions formé un groupe a nous trois, étant le seul garçon certain disait que j'étais chanceux et d'autre que j'étais un idiot, peut m'importe, car nous étions touts les trois soudés et prêt a en découdre au seins de cette tuerie.  
Le second meurtre montra le bout de son nez quelques jours suivants et durant l'enquête notre instinct de groupe fut redoutables et imbattable si bien que le procès qui suivit fut plus facile et rapide que prévus, mais toujours aussi éprouvant.

Au fur et à mesure nos liens se sont rapprochés et même si j'étais sur de ne plus les revoir après ceci si nous en sortions vivant, je voulais tout de même en apprendre plus sur elles et continuer de rire de notre étrange situation.  
Le soir après le second procès et exécution je vis Kate assise seule dans une grande salle d'archive, concentré sur des documents qui, je suis sur, nous serons utile a un moment.  
Je me suis adossé contre le mur, la regardant sans rien dire, ne voulant pas la déranger durant ses recherches.

\- Tu sais, les chasseurs sont douer pour repéré les cibles aux alentours sans mêmes les voir. Nous appelons ceci : l'instinct.  
\- Je suis une cible ?

Elle se retourna avec un sourire et remis ses mèches de cheveux en place, je pus alors remarqué qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux, ce qui donna a son visage un air encore plus angélique qu'auparavant.

\- Non pas du tout ! Mais sache que cela ne sert à rien de faire l'invisible, car je te trouverais quand même !

Depuis notre arrivé ici elle avait pris plus d'assurance, autant lors des explorations et des enquêtes qu'après des gens qui ont fini par lui témoigner un grand respect.  
\- Bon, tant que je suis ici, as tu besoin d'aide ?  
\- Je veux bien, si jamais tu as du temps a perdre avec moi !

Je me suis alors assis a ses cotés et elle me montra ses notes, son écritures étaient comme celle des anciens temps, jolie, en italique et bien visible, je me suis sentie tel un sauvage a coté d'elle...  
Elle avait noté l'essentiel inscrit sur les documents, le reste été a analyser et a décrypter.  
Au bout de quelques heures tout sembla plus clair et il est vrai qu'a deux le travail fut plus rapide, nous avons pue débattre sur certaine théorie concernant notre venue ici et sur l'identité de la personne ou du groupe nous ayant mis dans cette situation.

\- Avec tout ceci j'ai une faim de loup ! Allons vite manger quelque chose avant que l'annonce nocturne de Monokuma montre le bout de son nez !

Elle se leva pour s'étirer et refis sa queue de cheval, j'étais toujours assis à rassembler nos notes et elle me tandis la main pour me faire signe de venir avec elle.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas par terre, pas besoin de me tendre la main.  
\- J'ai vue des gens faire ceci dans les drama japonais ! Je penserais que ça marcherais !  
\- Si tu insiste...

je pris alors sa main et me suis relevé, elle rigola en regardant nos mains jointe et détailla alors la mienne.

\- Elle est beaucoup plus grande ! Je ne pensais pas avoir des mains si petites !

Elle me tira jusqu'au réfectoire vide puis lâcha ma main pour aller chercher de quoi manger et l'apporter jusqu'à nos places.  
Le repas se fit plus silencieux que je ne l'aurait pensée...ou bien suis-je le seul ayant voulu resté muet...


	5. Lever le voile sur les liens

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre après l'annonce nocturne de Monokuma mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers ma famille.  
Mon père...que pense t-il en ce moment ? Me cherche t-il ? Est-il inquiet a mon sujet ?  
Je connais déjà la réponse, il a beau être un sacré coureur de jupon, il nous aime et nous a toujours apportés l'amour qu'un père doit a ses enfants.  
J'espère que mes sœurs vont bien quand a elles...qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas trop a mon sujet, qu'elles pensent que leur grand frère est fort...  
Et Nanako...Je n'ai toujours aucune information à son sujet, mon père m'avait déjà appelé, me demandant d'abandonner et de rentrer mais je n'ai pue m'y résoudre, tout ceci est de ma faute et je dois à présent réparer mes erreurs.  
Le sommeil ne tarda pas a me guider...Vers un lendemain aussi sombre que les précédents.

Monokuma nous réveilla en grande pompe, bien plus tôt que d'habitude, vers les 6h30 si j'en crois l'horloge au dessus de mon lit.  
Après une douche je me suis rassemblé dans le gymnase ou tout le monde était présent et une boule bleuté nommé Yukorin arriva rapidement vers moi.

\- Amami-kun ! Tu es enfin la, j'ai bien cru que...que...

Quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de ses yeux et je lui souris alors en lui caressant le haut du crâne.

\- Je suis vivant, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Heureusement, car sinon te voir ici serait vraiment étrange !

Notre petite conversation fut coupé par l'apparition de Monokuma sur la scène, visiblement très en colère.  
La raison : Une personne aurait volontairement abîmé ou plutôt saccager une pièce entière de cet endroit, la rendant maintenant impénétrable.  
Il demanda alors qui fut l'auteur de tout ceci mais sans surprise personne ne répondit...  
Il nous demanda alors de mener une enquête et de désigner un coupable lorsque que tout le monde se sera mis d'accord, mais celle-ci ne se passa pas comme prévus...

Après la pause de midi, Kate, Yukorin et moi même étions prêt à revenir dans cette pièce un peu dégagé pour le bien de l'enquête quand l'une de nos camarades se mis a crier.  
Un nouveau corps fut placé au dessus des débris, pendu...  
La simple enquête pour un délit mineur fut transformer en quelques heures en investigation criminel...

Un nouveau coupable fut trouvé lors du procès de classe et Kate arriva vers moi, les deux mains tendus, un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres, contente de notre victoire malgré tout.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir de la mort d'un autre de mes compagnons mais...Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pue nous sortir de cette situation à nouveau.  
\- En effet, rien de réjouissant à la base mais...Je suis plutôt content moi aussi.

Nous étions toujours en vie, voilà le principal... Un énorme sourire orna également mon visage, comme si le sien était communicatif et mes mains tapèrent dans les siennes avec enthousiasme !  
Pour une raison m'échappant je me sentait bien, malgré ce qu'il se passait j'étais heureux, vraiment heureux...  
Serais-ce...Grâce a elle ?

Une voix féminine ma fois déplaisante raisonna alors dans la pénombre de la salle ou je suis maintenant...

\- De l'amour ! De l'amour ! Ahh voir deux adolescents se tourner autour dans ce genre d'événement, c'est tellement incroyable ! J'espère qu'elle meurs, cela serait vraiment dramatique.  
\- Si c'est pour dire ce genre de chose, tu ferrais mieux de te taire.  
\- Heiiiin ? Cela veut dire qu'elle ne meurs pas ?! Je n'aime pas les spoilers...

Maintenant je me souviens...de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi et que sa vie avait sans doute plus d'importance à mes yeux que la mienne.  
A ce moment la je commençait enfin à m'en rendre compte...

Les jours suivants je les ai passé avec elle, essayant de trouver des réponses a mes questions...  
Elle me raconta quelques bouts de sa vie et j'en fis de même, essayant de nous connaître pour mieux nous comprendre.

\- La...fille du président Américain !  
\- Oui...Je suis même surprise que mon nom de famille ne t'ai pas paru familier.  
\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup voyagé à l'étranger donc je ne me suis pas vraiment tenu au courant de ce genre de chose.  
\- Mon père, Christopher Rowen en est a son second mandat présidentiel, il est très respecté par les grands de ce monde de part son charisme et son sens du devoir.  
\- Et sa richesse je suppose.  
\- Je crois que tu commence a comprendre !

Elle se mis a rire puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule, nous étions assit au beau milieu d'un parc intérieur, il n'y avait personne sauf nous...

\- Cela te dérange si je reste encore un peu comme ceci ?  
\- Non...pas du tout.  
\- Ta présence est reposante, bien loin de ce que j'avais l'habitude de vivre avant malgré ce que tout le monde croit.  
\- Tu ressemble a une princesse...

Elle se redressa rapidement et se mis a rougir jusqu'au oreilles, agitant alors les mains devant son visage, espérant que je ne l'ai pas vue.

\- Pou...Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!  
\- Enfermé dans un château sous les commandantes d'un père dictateur, sans avoir la liberté de faire ce qu'il te plaît...C'est ma vision des choses et aussi la manière dont je te vois.

Je n'aurais jamais pensées toucher a ce moment la une corde très sensible, une vérité caché dans son cœur...  
Sa gêne se transformer très vite en chagrin et elle fini alors de pleurer dans mes bras, tandis que j'étais impuissant, lui caressant affectueusement ses doux cheveux blond...

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire les choses de cette façon...  
\- Tu as pue viser juste alors que tout le monde crois ma vie parfaite...Pourquoi es tu le seul a réussir a me comprendre ?

Ais-je cette réponse au fond de moi ?  
Je n'arrive pas a trouver le mot derrière ce voile qui tente de cacher mes sentiments...


	6. Le point de non retour

J'étais alors de retour dans ma chambre, toujours pensif en regardant le plafond...

Le sommeil n'arrive pas a me gagner cette fois car tant de chose de bouscule dans ma tête, et ce battement cognant ma poitrine depuis quelques heures déjà.  
Notre discutions s'était terminé sur une note plus joyeuse, ou Kate me raconta les bêtises qu'elle faisaient quand elle était plus petite, les habitudes étranges de ses domestiques et quelques dossiers honteux sur son père. Je lui ai aussi raconter quelques bouts de ma vie, des moments drôles comme plus tristes et nous en avons d'avantage appris sur l'un et l'autre.

Le lendemain je me sentais fatigué, rien de plus normal après la petite nuit blanche que j'ai essuyé...  
Je retrouve avec Kate et Yukorin dans la cafétéria ainsi que le reste du groupe qui s'était bien restreint depuis quelques temps.  
Yukorin se leva de sa chaise et trottina vers moi d'un air joyeux comme d'habitude.

\- Amami-kun ! Bonjour !

Elle me regarda de haut en bas d'un air curieux et réussit a voir mes cernes que j'ai tant bien que mal essayé de cacher avec de glace durant la nuit.

\- Tu ressemble a un zombi comme ça ! File vite te reposer !

Elle me poussa alors le dos en direction de la sortie de la cafétéria et Kate se leva a son tour pour nous suivre, un plateau a la main.

\- Ohh Kate est mignonne, elle t'apporte même de quoi manger~  
\- Yukorin ! Arrête de dire les choses de cette façon, c'est embarrassant !  
\- Laisse Kate tranquille...  
\- Rohh, vous n'êtes pas drôle des le matins !

Nous arrivons alors à l'infirmerie car le règlement précise qu'il est interdit de dormir durant la journée sauf à l'infirmerie et l'accès aux chambres n'est libres que de 17h jusqu'à 9h du matin.  
Je m'installe assis sur le lit, adossé contre le mur et prenant un morceau de brioche que Kate m'a apporté sur le plateau, n'oubliant pas de la remercier au passage.  
Yukorin était repartit si vite que je n'ai pas sue quand cette furie s'était échappé de la pièce.

\- Plutôt rapide pour une simple Dj...

Kate émit un petit rire et ferma les rideaux pour assombrir la pièce car même les barreaux laissaient passer un peu de lumière du jour.

\- Elle a due suivre un entraînement de ninja dans l'art de l'évasion et de la bêtise !  
\- Son maître doit être terriblement fier d'elle, elle excelle bien dans ce domaine.  
\- Il faudrait qu'elle me l'enseigne un jour !  
\- Si c'est pour te voir t'échapper aussi vite, alors c'est hors de question.

Elle se retourna vers moi de façon assez vive, les joues écarlates et je viens alors de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire, si bien qu'un morceau de brioche me resta coincé dans la gorge.

\- Rantaro ! Tout va bien ?!  
\- Oui ….oui...C'est rien, j'ai juste avalé de travers...  
\- Ouf ! J'ai eu peur que tu t'étouffes !

Elle respira un bon coup, soulagée que rien de grave se soit passé et me fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître de la pièce, toujours son jolie sourire encré sur les lèvres. Je pense avoir compris ce qu'il cloche avec moi...

Tout d'un coup un lancé de pop corn eu lieu dans le cinéma et j'entendis ma voisine crier à me casser les tympans. Heureusement que je suis mort sinon mon décès aurait compté double.  
\- AHH ! Mais tu es le pire maladroit en amour que j'ai connu, bouhhhh ! T'es naze comme mec quand même !  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
\- Vous étiez seul dans une pièces sombre, c'est l'occasion rêvé pour faire des choses d'adultes ! Une jolie fille comme elle, tu auras due lui sauter dessus bien avant !  
\- Je ne suis pas vulgaire comme toi.  
\- T'es vraiment trop nul...

Je soupire une fois de plus, les yeux de nouveau rivé sur l'écran géant.

Après quelques bonnes heures de repos et mes forces de nouveau revenus je sortis de l'infirmerie pour partir en exploration, essayant comme tout les autres de réunir le plus d'information et d'indice afin de trouver une solution et de sortir d'ici.  
Je ne croise pas grand monde dans les couloirs, les pièces...Et ma journée ce fini ainsi, dans un énorme sentiment d'ennuis...  
Quelques jours plus tard un nouveau meurtre a lieu...Une nouvelle enquête...Un nouveau procès...  
Je me demandais quand est-ce que tout cela aura une fin.  
Kate rompis le fil de mes pensées en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule, me regardant d'un air inquiêt.

\- Rantaro...Tu es un peu pâle, tu es sur que tout va bien ?  
\- J'ai eu mieux, tout cela commence à me peser.  
\- Je sais bien, nous sommes tous a cran à présent.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière nous, l'un des élèves avait jeter les tables et les chaises dans un excès de rage, laissant le reste des élèves sans voix et terrifiés.  
Notre chasseuse fut la seule à se mettre en travers de sa route, restant droite face à lui.

\- Kanzaki ! Reste calme, s'énerver ne servira à rien.  
\- Quoi ?! Comment tu peux être calme ! Nous allons tous y passer ! Je ne fais confiance à personne ! PERSONNE !  
\- Justement, c'est avec ce genre de comportement que tu risque de crée plus de tension entre nous ! Réfléchis un peu !  
\- Espèce de conne ! Tu joue les héroïne alors que toi, tout le monde et même moi allons tous crever comme des chiens !  
\- Il faut se serrer les coudes, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen !  
\- Je vais t'en montrer un autre de moyen !

L'étudiant leva alors son bras et asséna un coup violent à Kate, qui tomba au sol inconsciente, un petit filet de sang coulant le long de son front.  
Yukorin courue vers elle et fut soulager qu'elle soit toujours en vie après un tel coup.  
Quand à moi...


	7. Un regain d'espoir

L'écran dans la pénombre devient soudainement noir pendant plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme a mes côtés commença à s'impatienter. 

-Que s'est-il passé ?! Je veux la suite. Pourquoi avoir coupé a ce moment ?!  
-J'ai fini par rendre le coup….Puis une petite bagarre à éclaté après que Yukorin ai porté Kate jusqu'à sa chambre.  
-Ohhhhhhhh mais tu commence à te souvenir~  
-Oui…. Maintenant qu'il est trop tard.

L'écran s'allume enfin, montrant alors la querelle entre moi et l'autre élève m'ayant mis un grand coup au visage, après je m'en suis retourné dans ma chambre sans m'être soignée ni n'ayant vérifier si Kate allait bien.

J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et j'arrivais à entendre la pluie provenant de l'extérieur inatteignable. J'entendis alors frapper doucement à ma porte, aucune voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Je fis alors confiance à mon instinct et j'ai ouvert la porte. L'un de mes sujets d'inquiétude était sous mes yeux…. 

-Kate ?! Mais que viens tu faire à cette heure ci ?  
-J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais battu contre-je voulais dès mon réveil savoir si tout allait bien mais… tu es bien rouge sur la joue ! Tu t'es soigné au moins ?!  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Il faut y remédier de ce pas ! Viens avec moi !

Elle me pris alors par le bras pour m'embarquer hors de ma chambre dans les couloirs sombres et vides et nous arrivions dans l'infirmerie. Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit et alla chercher une pommade et de quoi me faire un pansement qui tienne la route. Lorsqu'elle appliqua la pommade froid sur ma joue de ses doigts fins et délicats j'ai ressentis un énorme frisson me parcourir le dos. Je n'ai pas réussi à me défaire de son visage angélique….. Elle fini par me poser le pansement sans problème puis garda sa main dessus durant quelques instants, elle leva doucement son regard vers le mien. 

-Tout cela est de ma faute, je n'étais pas assez forte et tu as été blessé par ma faiblesse.  
-Je t'ai juste venger, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avait envie.  
-Merci….

Nous étions toujours là à nous regarder mais plus aucun mot ne sortit de nos bouches. Même sans la parole J'avais l'impression que nous arrivions à communiquer, par nos yeux, notre gestuelle et nos sentiments. C'est comme ça que j'ai enfin compris…. J'ai pris sa main libre dans la mienne sans réfléchir et un sursaut de sa part me montra sa surprise, malgré tout elle m'a laissé faire, rapprochant son visage du mien. J'ai laissé mon cœur me guider et nos lèvres ont fini par tendrement se rejoindre, ce baiser était agréable, doux et. Porteur d'un long message. La rencontre de nos lèvres fut long et intense, assez pour montrer l'étendue de nos sentiments.

-Merci pour ça aussi…. Rantaro. 

Un grand sourire avait alors illuminé son visage et elle se releva en remettant sa jupe correctement en place, de légères rougeurs sur les joues. Elle me prit alors la main afin de retourner dans le dortoir. 

-Pourquoi m'avoir remercier une nouvelle fois ?  
-Pour m'avoir donné un nouvel espoir.  
-Un nouvel espoir ?  
-Un espoir étant née d'ici.

Elle pointa mon cœur du doigt et s'en alla en chantonnant, visiblement très heureuse et nous arrivions devant sa chambre. Elle le fit un petit bisous sur la joue après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Cette nuit là J'avais étrangement bien dormi, si bien que mon réveil fut très désagréable…. Nous avions passé la journée à essayer de trouver de nouveaux indices concernant notre situation ici, car nous ne devions pas oublier que nous sommes toujours des pions de Monokuma ou plutôt des jouets ne lui servant que de distraction. Le repas du soir venu tout le monde annonça sa découverte mais rien de bien important….

Après un long soupir de ma part je sentit alors une présence derrière moi, Kate se trouvant a coté avec Yukorin.

\- Mec, désolé pour hier.

En me retournant je vis Kanzaki abordant un air perdu, je fus alors obliger de croire en ses paroles.

\- Je comprend qu'être ici puisse être stressant, ne crois pas que ce n'est pas également notre cas. Essaye juste de contenir ta colère.  
\- Ouais tu as raison, et pardon à toi aussi Kate, je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper une femme.  
\- Oh heu...Je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude d'être frappée par un homme !

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur, ayant déjà pardonné ce débile de Kanzaki, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais son manque d'intelligence et de sang froid le rend instable dans les moments critiques, afin de rester en vie il devrait déjà apprendre à calmer ses ardeurs.

A la fin du repas nous n'étions que très peu dans la cafétéria, Yukorin était partie dehors, Kate et moi discutions et deux autres élèves étaient eux aussi présent.  
Un grand cris retenti alors, faisant écho dans la pièce, puis plus rien, un long silence terrifiant.  
Kate s'est alors levé, les yeux déterminés et me fit signe de venir avec elle.

\- Je suis sur qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !  
\- Un autre meurtre...En si peu de temps ?  
\- Il faut un temps précis pour tuer quelqu'un ?  
\- Pas faux...

Nous courrions a toute allure dans les couloirs, fouillant rapidement chaque pièces du regard et finissons par atterrir dans le jardin, se trouvant sous une énorme serre, et ce fut non sans grande surprise qu'un spectacle macabre se présenta sous nos yeux.  
Cette fois pas qu'une seule victime, mais deux...Kanzaki et une autre de nos camarades.

\- ….Si nous étions arrivé plus tôt...  
\- Kate, le bruit n'a duré qu'une demi seconde, le temps d'arriver il aurait été...

Je n'ai pue finir ma phrase qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras, serrant les poings contre mon haut, une envie de crier lui brûlant la gorge. Je sentais bien qu'elle était a bout de nerf concernant cette histoire, qu'elle voulait sortir d'ici plus que quiconque, je me suis alors contenté de lui caresser ses cheveux afin de la calmer.

\- Tu as raison Rantaro...Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, allons avertir les autres et commencer notre enquête.

Elle fit alors demi tour, ses yeux cachés sous sa frange afin d'agir et l'enquête pue alors commencer quand tout le monde fut réunis.


	8. Danse Macabre

L'enquête fut assez complexe car nous n'avions pas plus de temps que pour les autres mais un corps en plus et un nombre restreint chez nous...

Junko Enoshima émit un long, très long soupir et passa ses bras derrière sa tête.  
\- Pffff...C'est tellement cliché, dans toutes les tueries il y a eu au moins un moment ou un débile en a tué deux, et le coupable n'était pas toujours le plus intelligent du groupe, malheureusement.  
\- Il se peut que ce « cliché » puisse différé d'un autre.  
\- Hummm ? Ne me spoil pas ! Je veux voir ça de moi même !

Le procès eu lieu par la suite, et le coupable n'était autre que notre nouveau leader, quelqu'un ayant un mental d'acier et n'ayant pas faiblit tout le long de son interrogatoire, ce qui eu le dont de nous déconcentré à mainte reprise.  
Au fur et à mesure des exécutions, des procès, je n'arrivais plus à avoir peur, à ressentir ce frisson de dégoût, cette envie vengeresse, juste de la lassitude.  
C'est comme quand tu regarde un film d'horreur, le premier est excellent, te donnant une multitude de sensation, le second l'est toujours même si l'intensité est moindre, le troisième arrive encore à nous faire ressentir quelque chose mais à partir du quatrième, tout devient tellement prévisible et ennuyeux, même dans le réel.

Je regarde à coté de moi, le regard de Kate fixe la silhouette de notre camarade qui n'est plus de ce monde et fini par me prendre la main qu'elle serre comme pour se rassurer.  
Mon pouce caresse doucement sa peau, l'aidant ainsi à garder son calme et elle fini par me retourner un sourire assez perturbant, triste et terriblement anxieux.

Chez elle la continuité de ce cauchemars eu l'effet inverse, sachant que tout ce que nous traversons est bien réel elle sombre dans une angoisse qui la ronge au fur et à mesure que les jours et les épreuves passent.  
Si cela continue, elle finira par se détruire elle même et commettre quelque chose qu'elle regrettera.

\- Kate...  
\- Heu...oui ?

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de paraître naturelle.

\- Tout se finira bientôt, tout ira bien.  
\- Pourquoi dis tu ça Rantaro ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai peut-être pas l'air d'un prince charmant, mais je sais quoi faire pour te protéger.

Ma main lâcha la sienne et je pris alors la direction de ma chambre, ayant pris une décision que je n'aurais jamais prise sans l'influence de l'amour...Les gens disent vrai « L'amour rend aveugle »...

L'écran s'est alors de nouveau teinté de noir, mais cette pause n'était pas comme la précédente, je sentait quelque chose d'étrange...

\- Quoi ?! C'est déjà fini ?!

La salle s'était alors rallumé, comme lors des fins de séance. Alors ma vie ne se résume qu'a ça ?! Ou sont passé les autres moments, les deux années restantes avant la 53eme tuerie ?!  
Quelqu'un fit alors son apparition dans la salle qui s'était de nouveau assombrie, la lumière forte de l'extérieur reflétait sur cette personne comme un voile d'ombre, ne montrant pas l'identité de la personne qui s'assit au fond de la salle sans adresser un mot.

\- Hey ! Coucou toi la bas ! Tu peux venir nous rejoindre !

Aucune réponse de sa part, juste un léger geste de la main afin de nous saluer et un « BIP » provenant de l'écran attira de nouveau notre attention.

\- C'est alors que je me suis mise à douter de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi...

La chambre montré n'était pas la mienne, cette vision des choses, cette voix...Kate ?!

( POV KATE )

Les mots de Rantaro raisonnent toujours dans mon esprit, que pense t-il en voulant me protéger ?  
J'ai peur c'est vrai, mais je peux encore me battre ! Je ne laisserais pas Monokuma m'engloutir et faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas.  
Prenant mon courage a deux mains, j'emboîte le pas en direction de sa chambre.

Les couloirs sont sombre, nous sommes déjà le soir et personne n'est dehors, sauf moi bien entendu...Quel idée ! J'aurais pue attendre demain !  
Trop tard, je suis déjà devant sa porte, et je reste planté la, telle une idiote pendant quelques minutes avant de frapper, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 _OH Bon sang Kate, reprend toi ! Je sais que la situation entre vous à changer mais ce n'est pas une raison de ressembler à une Shojo héroïne !_

Je sors très vite de ma réflexion quand la porte s'ouvre doucement, je lui accorde un doux sourire car il doit tout de même être sur ses gardes, ce que je comprend très bien.

\- Ce n'est que moi.  
Il me prend alors par le poignet en me faisant entrer rapidement dans sa chambre.

\- A cette heure, que pense tu ? Quelqu'un aurait pue t'attaquer facilement.  
\- Pardon Rantaro, mais j'étais inquiète, pour toi.  
\- Inquiète pour moi ?  
\- Après ce que tu m'as dis dans la salle de procès je me suis posé tout un tas de question et j'ai peur que tu fasse quelque chose d'idiot.

Il se gratta derrière la nuque en soupirant...Après tout c'est Rantaro, il n'irait jamais faire quelque chose de stupide, je me suis sans doute fait du mauvais sang pour rien.  
Il vient alors me prendre dans ses bras, je rougis instinctivement et passe mes bras autour de lui, contente de sentir son cœur battre aussi fort que le mien, la chaleur de son étreinte me rend terriblement heureuse, voulant arrêter le temps afin de profiter pleinement de lui.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.  
\- Tu as raison, pardonne moi.  
\- A une seule condition.  
\- Hum ? La quel ?

Il me saisit alors par les cuisses, me soulevant du sol pour que je puisse atterrir sur l'une de ses épaules.

 _Dieu merci que je porte une jupe longue !_

Je pousse un petit cris quand je me sent décoller, ayant imaginer l'espace du seconde ses mains sur ma peau...

 _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! J'aurais due en porter une plus courte !_

Il me dépose ainsi en se penchant délicatement sur son lit et le voir ainsi au dessus de moi me fait complètement tourner la tête, ayant un million d'idée et d'image pas très catholique me venant à l'esprit.

 _Et après ont dis que ce sont les hommes les pervers..._

\- Je ne vais rien te faire, n'ai pas peur.  
\- Bah j'ai pas peur !

Il se coucha à coté de moi en explosant de rire, j'ai sortit ses mots d'un seul coup, avec un visage « poker Face » pas du tout adapter à la situation et son rire n'en fut que plus communicatif.

Après avoir rigoler durant quelques minutes il se mit a jouer avec mes mèches a l'aide de ses doigts, ils étaient glissants sur sa peau tel de la soie.

\- Reste ici pour la nuit.  
\- Tu as peur au point de ne pas vouloir rester seul ?  
\- Idiote, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi.  
\- Dans ce cas c'est d'accord.

Je me suis alors engouffré sous la couverture, me blottissant contre son torse, sa respiration était irrégulière mais calme...

\- Tu t'en sortira Kate, j'en suis sur.  
\- Toi aussi.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à interpréter ce silence, il n'est pas le genre d'homme chez qui ont peut facilement lire, il reflète des émotions qui ne concorde pas toujours avec ses pensées profondes.  
Non, je ne me fait pas de mauvais sang pour rien, quelque chose se prépare et j'ai bien peur d'être impuissante face à lui...

Mon corps se resserre contre le sien, enfouissant mon visage contre le tissu de son haut, il se recula un peu afin de me saisir le menton, relevant ainsi ma tête au regard triste.

\- Reste en vie.

Juste après avoir prononcer ses mots à en faire pleurer il m'embrassa, ce baiser avec presque un goût d'adieu, blessant mais tellement riche en amour que j'ai bien crue en mourir.  
Je sentis alors ses lèvres s'emparer de ma nuque, laissant échapper un petit gémissement de ma part puis une douleur assommante m'emmenant vers le noir complet...plus rien.

A cet instant je n'avais pas pue le voir partir durant la nuit, je n'ai pas pue le retenir, le suivre, l'arrêter...  
Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seule et Monokuma annonça une nouvelle mort...La peur m'a de nouveau envahi.

 _Je ne veux pas te perdre._


	9. Tomber de haut

_-_ Woh woh woh ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! Un autre point de vue ! Ohh cela ne fait pas battre ton cœur a la chamade Amami ?!  
\- Je ne comprend pas...

Il y a toujours cette personne derrière nous au loin, possédant cet aura particulière.  
Aucun mot de sa part, aucune exclamation, aucun geste, c'est comme si tout ce qu'il se passait ici, au du moins sur cet écran ne lui était d'aucune importance, un spectateur neutre.  
\- Rohh, elle ne veut même pas s'asseoir avec nous !  
\- Elle ?  
\- Quoi, tu n'as rien remarqué quand elle est venu ? Elle les comme moi~

Junko me montre non sans un certain malice dans son regard sa poitrine du doigt, notant que la mystérieuse inconnu à sans doute la même taille de bonnet que mon agaçante voisine.

\- Pffff, mis à part ta Kate, aucune fille ne peux t'intéresser ?  
\- Non.  
\- Autant dire que tu es du style direct...tant pis !

Une nouvelle coupure de l'écran...Et nous voilà revenu sous mon point de vue...

Un simple coup derrière la nuque, juste pour qu'elle s'endorme, qu'elle ne me voit pas partir.  
Je longe les couloirs lentement, attendant dans un coin que l'un de nos camarades se montre.  
Machiru, L'ultime perfectionniste, rode souvent la nuit dehors, perdu dans ses pensées, mais il ne pensait pas me trouver près de lui.

\- Amami-san ? Que fais tu aussi tard dehors ?  
\- Yo Machiru. Je n'arrive pas a trouver le sommeil, alors je me balade, ce n'est pas en tournant dans ma chambre tel un animal en gage que je risque de m'endormir sereinement.  
\- Nous sommes pourtant bel et bien dans une gage, mais plus grande qu'une simple chambre.  
\- Tu n'as pas tort.

Un nouveau silence se met en place, nous regardions tout deux le sol sans savoir quoi dire, je ne suis pas un grand fan des longs discourt et je ne suis pas du genre de commencer une conversation.

\- Tu pense que nous allons tous sortir d'ici ?  
\- Non je ne pense pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Bonne question...

( POV KATE )

Je cours partout, à en perdre ma respiration à travers les pièces, le cherchant.  
Ce matin nous avons retrouvé le corps de Machiru, hélas sans vie, mais au moment de débuté l'enquête Rantaro n'était pas présent, impossible de mettre la main sur lui.  
Je me suis porté volontaire pour le chercher ainsi que Yukorin, qui semblait terriblement inquiète.  
Mais rien...Aucune trace...  
Les autres avaient déjà commencé leurs enquêtes et j'ai due me résoudre a les rejoindre.

Et voilà le temps du procès...Peut-être sera t-il présent.  
Une fois tous installé il arriva, les mains dans les poches et le regard vide, ce n'est pas Rantaro...Ce n'est pas celui avec qui j'ai passé tout ce temps.  
Il n'avait salué personne, attendant juste le début du procès.

Machiru est mort par strangulation, d'une seule et unique main, ce qui exclu de base les femmes ici présente, ne restant en lice que trois garçons.  
Vue que la victime avait une légère bosse derrière le crâne, le tueur l'a donc collé contre un mur, qui sait, sans doute soulevé et étant de taille moyenne il fallait donc que le tueur ne soit pas plus petit que lui...  
Nous n'avions plus que deux choix...déjà ?! Deux suspects aussi rapidement ?!  
Cela ne fait que 20 minutes que tout a commencé et la fin du procès est déjà si proche, trop proche bien trop...

\- J'aimerais avoir votre attention.

Rantaro leva la main, nous sortant tous de nos pensées, il soupira d'ennuis puis pris de nouveau la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que ce procès dure des heures. C'est moi qui ai tué Machiru.

Quoi ?! Mais...que...Non c'est impossible ! Toi, tuer quelqu'un ? Sans aucune raison, sur un coup de tête, mais quand?!  
….Cette douleur à ma nuque suite à son baiser...il m'aurait consciemment... ?  
NON ?!

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Rantaro ! J'étais avec toi toute la soirée ! Et même la nuit...  
\- Ohhhhhh ! Kate et Amami-kun ont passés la nuit ensemble~ ?  
\- Yukorin...s'il te plaît, ne te fait pas d'idée ! Je suis son alibi ! Il ne peux pas disparaître tout de même.  
\- Je t'ai assommée Kate, c'est a ce moment la que je suis partie tuer Machiru.

C'était bien ça ! Mais je ne comprend pas ! Explique nous au lieu d'uniquement nous balancer cette terrible conclusion au visage !  
Des larmes s'étaient formés au coin de mes yeux, inondant ainsi par la tristesse mon champ de vision.

\- Je sais que tout les soirs Machiru marche seul dans les couloirs, même heure, même tracer, quoi de plus facile. Je l'ai juste attendu, nous avons discuté de chose sans importance et je l'ai plaqué contre le mur, soulevé afin de l'étrangler plus facilement, vue son gabarit cela n'a pris beaucoup de temps.

Nous n'étions pas les seuls à être redescendu sur terre aussi violemment qu'un crash d'avion, Monokuma était tout autant décontenancé que nous, ne savant même plus quoi dire.

( POV RANTARO )

Et voilà, tout est dit, pas une once de mensonge.  
Je vois ma pauvre Kate totalement désespéré, prête à fondre en larme, je m'en veux de l'avoir mise dans cet état, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Machiru était un espion à la solde de Monokuma.

J'avais eu vent de cet information alors que je l'espionné chaque nuit dans les couloirs, donnant des lettres à notre ourson détesté.

\- Il avait planifié depuis quelques jours le dernier meurtre de la tuerie, quand j'ai vue le nom de la victime, je me sentait obligé de réagir au plus vite.

Il s'étaient tous retourné en direction de Kate, qui était complètement perdu face aux révélations accablantes.

\- Moi ? C'était...Moi ?  
\- Même si cela aurait été une autre personne, j'aurais fait quelque chose, mais s'agissant de toi, je me devait de te protéger de mes propres mains quitte a les salir...  
\- Alors, tout ce que tu m'as dis ce soir la...de rester en vie, que je m'en sortirais...  
\- Mon sacrifice ne sera pas vain, j'en suis sur.

Je savais ce qu'il allait m'arriver, elle va sûrement pleurer, je le sais, mais elle vivra. Grâce à moi.  
Donner sa vie à quelqu'un, n'est ce pas la une incroyable preuve d'amour ?  
Je la vois quitter sa place, arrivant à toute allure en ma direction, et une brûlure sur ma joue me ramener a la réalité cruel.

\- Imbécile ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te sacrifier pour moi ! Ne te rend tu pas compte du mal que cela me fait ?! Hein ?!

Elle tape du poing contre mon torse, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, je fini par tomber au sol, sur les fesses, mais elle continue de me frapper, s'étant mise a ma hauteur, genoux à terre.

\- Crétin ! Idiot !

Elle perdit des forces au fur et à mesure des coups et elle fini par se rapprocher de moi, déposant un baiser furieux sur mes lèvres, ses mains m'ayant agripper le col afin que je ne puisse pas me dérober.

\- Jamais je ne laisserais faire Monokuma !  
\- Pupupu ! Un meurtre reste un meurtre et les meurtres...mérite une punition !

Elle s'était relevé, une étincelle de colère dans les yeux, puis un sourire malsain accompagné d'une télécommande.

\- Ont verra qui de nous deux gagnera !

Ce n'était pas Kate, pas celle avec qui j'ai passé tout ce temps...


	10. Le Reste a vivre

\- WAOUH ! Quel rebondissement ! Moi qui pensais que ta petite Kate chérie n'était qu'une nunuche affaiblie par le désespoir ! Je suis agréablement surprise ~  
\- Elle n'est pas aussi nunuche qu'elle en a l'air, crois moi.

Junko remarqua alors un sourire malicieux sur mes lèvres, à partir de la je me suis enfin souvenu de tout, de cette tuerie, des deux ans qui ont suivit et de la dernière menant a ma mort.

Le film continua alors...

Monokuma était toujours sur son siège royal et Kate donna un coup de pied dans celui-ci et regarda l'ours avec ces yeux froid accompagné d'un brin d'arrogance.

\- Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux petit ourson, mais si tout disparaît, toi, moi, et les autres, plus rien ne sera amusant, car pour toi nous ne sommes qu'un divertissement. Alors choisis, ton plaisir ou la destruction ?  
\- Pupupu... ! Qu'est ce que... ?!  
\- Cette télécommande actionnera sous mon commandement des bombes que j'ai minutieusement placé un peu partout, tout explosera.

Ce fut la première fois pour nous tous que Monokuma nous montra signe de faiblesse, si le maître du jeu se cachait parmi nous, cela signerais forcément sa propre mort. Ont peux dire que Kate remporta la partie avec un jolie « Echec et mat ».  
Mais mes camarades se sentirent également menacés par la bombe, une solution ma fois un peu trop extrême.

\- Alors Monokuma ? Que vas tu faire à présent ?  
\- J'ai...J'ai une idée ! Écoutez moi bien ! Amami Rantaro aura droit a une exécution très spécial ! Il se retrouvera obligé de participer à la prochaine tuerie !  
\- Une prochaine...tuerie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas qui l'orchestrera ni quand est-ce qu'elle se passera, m ais il répondra présent, qu'il le veuille ou non.  
\- Une mort à retardement...Quel sadisme...

Elle a réussi à me donner une chance de vivre un peu plus longtemps, même si je ne saurais jamais de quoi le lendemain est fait de jour en jour...  
Le procès c'est alors fini sur cette conclusion, tout le monde s'était regroupés dans la cafétéria.  
Je me suis alors excuser de mes actes, et fut agréablement surpris des retours positifs de chacun, ils savaient que j'avais fait tout ceci pour le bien commun, même si la manière d'en finir de l'espion n'avait pas été forcément la bonne.  
Kate nous écoutait parlé en silence, adossé plus loin contre le mur, les bras croisé contre sa poitrine et regardant dans le vide.  
Yukorin s'est alors approché d'elle, l'air inquiète et l'a prise dans ses bras.

\- Kate ! Tu as réussi a sauver Amami-kun, tu as tenu tête à Monokuma, tu es tellement forte...  
\- Non Yukorin, je n'ai fait que lui donner un peu de temps...J'ai juste repoussé l'échéance.  
\- Alors continue de le protéger ! Reste auprès de lui afin qu'il ne n'aille jamais a l'échafaud ! Si jamais tu te sens responsable de tout ceci, alors fait de ton mieux pour éviter que le pire arrive, c'est ta responsabilité !

Tout le monde s'étaient retournés vers elles, Kate baissa les yeux d'un air désolé et se sépara de l'étreinte de Yukorin pour s'en aller d'un pas rapide, ses yeux cachés par sa frange.  
Elle ne doit pas se sentir coupable de mes propres pêchés...

( POV KATE )

Après avoir regagné le couloir mon poing frappa violemment un mur, je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver, pas complètement. Je suis encore si faible que j'en deviendrais probablement folle.  
Il faut à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de le garder en vie, qu'il n'est jamais à subir la peur de la mort. Il a sacrifié le peu qui lui reste à vivre pour moi, je dois lui rendre cette faveur, mais le tout et de savoir comment...

Tout est de ma faute...J'aurais due mourir à sa place...  
Me voilà vide, sombrant d'avantage dans le désespoir, Monokuma a peut-être raison, autant ne pas lutter et se laisser aller, cela est moins douloureux...

\- Aie !

Un picotement au nouveau de ma peau me réveille, je sens une petite douleur sur l'une de mes joues et mon regard se porte vers mon agresseur.

\- Rantaro !

Il vient de me gifler ! Hey ! Mais il est malade ! Je me redresse, l'air furieuse et le défit du regard.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais au juste Kate ?!  
\- Et moi je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de me gifler, tu sais bien qu'on ne frappe pas une femme !  
\- C'était un cas d'urgence, car vue ta tête j'avais bien peur que tu te perde dans les abîmes du mal.  
\- Hein ?!  
Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y avait que des idées négatives dans mon esprit, mais en même temps, qui n'en aurait pas dans une tel situation.

\- Heu...Je...

 _Et merde ! Je n'arrive même pas a me justifier !_

Il combla l'écart d'espace creusé entre nous pour venir passer ses bras autour de mon corps, me serrant fort contre lui. Je peux entendre les battements de son corps, toujours aussi fort et rapide...Avec le stress qu'il a du vivre, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment.  
Et il resta silencieux, tout comme moi, profitant juste de ce contact qui m'apaise, je me sens alors plus légère.

\- Pardon Rantaro.  
\- Pourquoi t'excuses tu ?  
\- Pardon d'être la, si je n'avais pas été ici...Tu n'aurais pas eu à me protéger de cette façon...Et a vivre dans la peur maintenant.  
\- Rappelle toi d'une chose, notre vie ici n'est pas écrite comme dans un roman ou un scénario, j'ai laissé mon cœur tombé amoureux, et j'en suis très heureux c'est pour cela que je ne regrette rien.

Il desserra l'étreinte afin de poses ses mains sur les épaules, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'avoir trouver quelqu'un comme toi, c'est pour cela...que je ne veux pas te voir partir.  
Alors que nous allions de nouveau nous embrasser un tremblement de terre se fit sentir sous nos pieds, je perdis l'équilibre mais Rantaro me rattrapa dans ma chute.  
C'est alors qu'un grand flux lumineux est parvenu jusqu'à nos yeux. 


End file.
